


Free Hug?

by CaptainKenway



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKenway/pseuds/CaptainKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU nobody asked for. Blake is a guy with a "Free Hug" sign and Adam just wants to eat lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Hug?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over Shevine lately so I accidentally wrote this fic instead of doing homework. I'm sure my teachers will understand...

**Day 1**

Adam exited the Fine Arts building and merged with the hustling crowd of students. He shifted his backpack as he texted Jesse. God he should’ve listened to his roommate. Dr. Harrison was such a dick. Adam looked forward to all of his music classes – yes even music history, sue him. So how did his pop culture music, one of the music classes Adam looked forward to since freshman year, teacher manage to turn even _that_ into a chore? It was obvious Dr. Harrison would rather be literally anywhere else than teaching the pop culture class. Unfortunately Dr. Harrison was the only teacher for this course or else Adam would change classes.

Adam forced himself to take a deep breath. He needed to distract his thoughts. The sun beat down on Adam’s head. He relished the prolonged heat of summer. Sure it was September and _technically_ fall, but Adam enjoyed lazing around in the summer haze and dicking around outside too much to want summer to end.

He headed towards the Student Union, which was a mall food court meet conference rooms. The Student Union was where all students ate lunch and where the school hosted different events. Some events entertained students, but most of the time the event was a career fair.

Adam darted around a slow group of arguing freshman, their demeanor giving them away instantly, and immediately almost crashed into a guy holding a poster board.

“Ooh sorry,” Adam said, jumping back and frowning as the guy reached towards him. “What the fuck?”

The guy blinked his big blue eyes, his summer tan making his eyes seem impossibly brighter. He was a good head taller than Adam. He held up his poster.

“Free hugs, share the love,” he said, shaking his poster for emphasis.

Adam blinked at his southern twang. “Sorry, dude, I didn’t see your sign.”

“You _did_ throw yourself at me, though,” the free hug guy said.

“I stumbled, Fabio,” Adam said.

The free hug guy smirked. “Fabio?”

“Since you apparently have people throwing themselves at you,” Adam said.

“Nah, just sexy tattooed guys in a rush,” free hug guy said.

Adam flushed, which is ridiculous because usually Adam was the one doing the flirting. He wasn’t in fucking _high school_. Jesus Christ he needed to pull himself together. “Well, I gotta go...”

Free hug guy’s face fell slightly. “No free hug?”

“Not today.”

Adam disappeared into the Student Union, resisting the urge to give the free hug guy one last parting glance. He plopped himself at the table Jesse claimed. James’ drama with his girlfriend, Stacy, soon distracted Adam from all thoughts pertaining to the free hug guy.

 

**Day 2**

Adam rushed to the Student Union, managing to get out of his math class early – the teacher liked him because he gave her son guitar lessons once a week – while the rest of his classmates continued to sweat over their test. The son’s guitar lessons might also turn into free math help for Adam but he definitely didn’t mind.

Adam slowed as he came towards the Student Union entrance. He waited until the two blonde girls who hugged the free hug guy left. “Here again?”

The free hug guy’s grin widened when he saw Adam. “Here all week.”

“Get a lot of business?” Adam asked, leaning against a concrete pillar. None of his friends would be inside the SU yet anyway.

“More than you’d think,” free hug guy said. Adam pretended not to notice free hug guy’s eyes darting up and down Adam’s body. Adam also pretended the free hug guy’s own onceover distracted him from Adam’s. “I have a lot of repeat customers.”

“Hippies?”

Free hug guy’s blue eyes sparkled. “People addicted to my hugs. I have had many reassurances that I could be a professional cuddler.”

“That’s a bit more than a free hug,” Adam mused.

“Only special customers get it,” free hug guy said.

“That sounds vaguely prostitute-y,” Adam said.

“Just be grateful I’m not on a corner,” free hug guy said.

Adam gave free hug guy a lingering onceover, pleased to see free hug guy straighten slightly. Free hug guy towered over Adam and he would look imposing if it weren’t for his soft eyes and face. A light brown beard spread across his jawline. Adam didn’t usually go for facial hair – hypocritical, he knew – or tall, ‘oh shucks’ country bumpkins for that matter, but something about free hug guy made him loiter in Adam’s brain.

Fuck, what was he going to say? There was a point to Adam’s blatant staring. Come on, don’t let the silence stretch for too long. Let’s see...prostitute...street corner...ah yes. “I don’t think you’re dressed for it, either.”

Free hug guy’s eyes danced as he stared down at Adam. “I consider the people who like to take things off a layer at a time.”

“Welp, you have plenty of layers,” Adam said flippantly. Many layers Adam would like to _remove_ , thank you very kindly. Fuck, don’t sexually assault strangers in your mind. Jesus Christ. “I should probably go eat.”

“No free hug?”

“Nope,” Adam said, escaping through the SU doors. Damn what was it about the free hug guy that made him so off-kilter? He was usually smoother than this...At least he hoped he was. Adam entered the food court and instantly spotted Jesse on his laptop.

“Get out of class early?” Jesse asked, taking out an earbud.

“Test today,” Adam said. “Are there different types of southern accents?”

Jesse blinked. “What?”

“You know, like could you tell where someone is from based off their accent?” Adam asked, stealing Jesse’s fries so he could look away from Jesse's frown. “Or are all southern accents universal?”

“Southern accents change depending on where the person is from,” Jesse said. “Why?”

“No reason.”

“Mhmm.”

 

**Day 3**

Adam left Dr. Harrison’s class in a huff, slinging his guitar onto his back with more force than necessary. Fucking _Harrison_. They were assigned a short project and were supposedly allowed creative liberty. Yet when Adam brought out his guitar to sing a mashup of pop culture songs with educational lyrics, which was not as difficult as students moaned about it being, Harrison flipped shit and lectured Adam to bring an appropriate project on Friday. Fuck him. Harrison hadn’t even let Adam sing past the first verse.

Adam knew people could sense his anger by the way they darted out of his way. He couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but vindictive pleasure.

“Bad day, rock star?” a familiar southern twang asked, penetrating his haze of indignant rage.

“I’m great,” Adam drawled, slowing next to free hug guy. Adam stood stiffly next to the concrete pillar. “Whatever made you think otherwise?”

“You want to hug it out?”

Adam snorted.

“Maybe a massage?”

Adam shifted his glare at the general passerbys to raise an eyebrow at free hug guy.

“I can even do full frontal if you want,” free hug guy offered.

A smirk unwillingly crossed Adam’s face. “I should file you for sexual harassment.”

“My free hug status protects me from such things,” free hug guy said loftily.

“Free huggers do get away with most crime,” Adam agreed.

Free hug guy grinned at Adam. “We do. You should join us.”

“You just want to hug me,” Adam said mildly.

Free hug guy didn’t even look sheepish. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“A for effort,” Adam said, “F for failure.”

“That’s a C average,” free hug guy said. “I can live with a C.”

“Glad you’re satisfied,” Adam said, straightening.

“You leaving?” free hug guy asked.

“Yep.”

“Good, your glare was scaring away customers,” free hug guy said.

“I can stand here all day and glare at _you_.”

Free hug guy sighed. “I suppose I will just have to make that sacrifice.”

Adam snorted. “I’m leaving now.”

“Don’t forget your guitar, rock star.”

 

**Day 4**

“Do you ever wear anything but flannel?” Adam asked, approaching the free hug guy from behind. “Also, I’ve only seen you hug like two people. You fail as a free hugger.”

“I have this client who refuses to hug me and intimidates others from approaching,” free hug guy said.

“I think your flannel scares people away,” Adam insisted.

“You know all now?”

Adam nodded. “The sooner you accept it, the happier you’ll be.”

“I can’t argue with the all-knowing rock star,” free hug guy said.

“I’m not a rock star,” Adam protested.

“You have a guitar.”

“A guitar does not equate to rock star status.”

Free hug guy’s eyes lingered on Adam’s tattoos. “Rock star suits you.”

“I’m in a shitty band with my friends,” Adam said flippantly. A shitty band that Adam fell in love with the moment they created it, but details. “If that helps with your fantasy.”

Free hug guy’s face brightened. “It does, actually. What’s your band called?”

“It’s a shitty name,” Adam said.

“Tell me so I stalk you online,” free hug guy demanded. “You’re so inconsiderate.”

“We’re not online,” Adam said. “We’ve pretty much only exclusively played in our dorm hall sophomore year and me, James, and Jesse’s apartment this year.”

Free hug guy hummed. “Stop being coy and tell me the name.”

“Maroon 5,” Adam said. “Have fun with that useless tidbit of information.”

“I’ll treasure it forever,” free hug guy said.

Adam rolled his eyes.

“Free hugs? Sweet,” Jesse said, not hesitating to wrap his arms around free hug guy. Adam jumped at his roommate’s sudden appearance. Free hug guy squeezed Jesse, eyes not shifting from Adam.

“Spread the love,” free hug guy told Jesse.

“Will do,” Jesse said, smiling. He nudged Adam. “Let’s eat food.”

“Does your friend not want to spread the love?” free hug guy asked Jesse.

“His friend does not,” Adam said.

“Don’t mind him, he thinks he’s funny,” Jesse said.

“I’m hilarious.”

“So no free hug?” free hug guy asked, holding his poster in front of him like an offering. Damn it, he even pouted. Way to suddenly act like a victim so Jesse can berate him into hugging free hug guy.

Adam let a considering look cross his face just so he could wipe it away with a smirk. “Nope.”

Free hug guy clutched his chest. “You’re gonna break my heart.”

Adam laughed as he dragged Jesse away.

“I understand why you asked about the southern accent thing now.”

Adam rolled his eyes and pretended his face didn’t heat up.

 

**Day 5**

“Adam!”

Adam jerked, the voice was familiar, but owner of said voice should not know his name. He darted over to free hug guy, not particularly caring that he cut through a tour group. “How do you know my name? I know for a fact that there’s essentially no trace of Maroon 5 online.”

Free hug guy’s eyes twinkled. “I have my sources.”

“Don’t be a cryptic dipshit,” Adam ordered.

“But it’s fun to see you all riled up and confused.”

“You’re spreading angst into my life, not love,” Adam said, gesturing at free hug guy’s sign.

“I can fix that for you _real_ quick.”

God _damn_ it. Adam’s face instantly heated up. Free hug guy grinned smugly. Adam swore that it was free hug guy’s fucking accent. Adam was not this easily flustered, damn it. “Where are you from?”

“Why? Want to egg my house?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I meant _originally_. Like what state? Because I fucking know you’re not from California.”

“Down south,” free hug guy said.

“Thanks _so much_ for that _riveting_ information.”

Free hug guy grinned. “Anything for you, _Adam_.”

Adam huffed. “I’ll find out who you are, Big Country, just you wait.”

“Your resources aren’t at my level,” free hug guy said.

“Your life story will be in my hands by tomorrow.”

“Your cockiness will surely not lead you astray.”

“You know us cocky rock star types,” Adam said. “We can’t help ourselves.”

“I would like to know you cocky rock star types better,” free hug guy said.

“You could,” Adam said. Free hug guy zeroed in on Adam’s eyes. “If you tell me where you’re from.”

Free hug guy lingered on Adam’s mouth and smirked. “I don’t know if I can divulge such information.”

Something in Adam’s stomach dropped. “Seriously?” Adam honestly couldn’t tell if he was angry, befuddled, or just in disbelief.

“You don’t even want to know my name, just where I was born,” free hug guy lamented. “I feel like you’re using me for my accent.”

Adam blinked slowly.

Free hug guy hesitated. “But I can just tell you if you want and then we can—”

“No! Nope! Definitely not,” Adam interrupted. “It’s the principle of things now. I’m going to find out so much shit about you, you’re going to have a mild stroke.”

“That’s what I like to hear?”

“Damn straight,” Adam said. “Hold tight, Big Country.”

“I feel aroused and slightly confused,” free hug guy said, scandalizing a nearby professor who scowled at the duo.

Adam smirked. “Best get used to that feeling.”

Adam turned and sauntered through the SU doors, mind racing. He felt free hug guy’s blue stare like a physical touch. Damn who the fuck could he ask about free hug guy? He knew literally nothing about him except that he had a southern accent, towered over everyone, looked incredibly cuddly, made Adam blush constantly, had a sense of humor, and, supposedly, gave out free hugs.

“You look like you’re on a mission,” James said as Adam sat down at their table.

Adam turned to Jesse. “Did you recognize free hug guy?”

“Free hug guy?” James asked.

“The guy Adam has a crush on,” Jesse answered. “And no.”

Adam rolled his eyes, flushing – _again,_ God damn it. His friends cooed like assholes.

“Adam hasn’t acted stupid about another person for far too long,” Matt said. “Glad we can finally make fun of you.”

“I’m not acting stupid,” Adam protested. “I just need to find out his name and where he’s from so we can date.”

“Was that his ultimatum?” Jesse frowned. “Because he seemed pretty into you a couple days ago.”

“No...” Adam said. “I kind of...challenged myself to do it. He offered to just tell me but it’s the principle of things.”

James blinked at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“He knew my name!” Adam said.

“Gasp, you have a mutual acquaintance,” James said dryly.

“Unless Maroon 5 has some shit online?” Adam asked, glancing at Jesse.

“You told him about Maroon 5?” Mickey asked. “Huh...”

“We have some covers on YouTube,” Jesse replied. “But we don’t have our names on those.”

“Damn it,” Adam muttered. “Maybe I shouldn’t have put myself into this situation.”

“No shit,” James said.

“You could literally just ask him out,” Jesse said. “He’ll say yes.”

Adam pursed his lips. “But he said I don’t have any resources on him.”

“You don’t,” Matt said.

“Matt, I don’t need your negativity right now,” Adam said.

Matt rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his burger.

“You’re ridiculous, Adam,” James said. “Literally only you and your random competitive streak would get you into this situation.”

“Same goes for you, Jamison,” Adam said testily.

“Just FYI, Christina has been laughing and staring right at you since you got here,” Mickey said.

Adam jerked away from his table. The blonde sorority girl didn’t even attempt to be subtle. “Christina!”

 

* * *

 

Blake folded his free hug sign and stuffed it into the garbage can. He glanced back at the SU. Adam disappeared in there with a very determined expression on his face. Blake had worried for a moment that he fucked up things with Adam, but after the shorter man refused his answers, Blake had felt slightly reassured. Adam either actually wanted to date Blake, which would be an awesome turn of events, or was a very good actor. Either way he was a stubborn idiot, which shouldn't be nearly as endearing as it was. 

“Officially done with your Sociology experiement?” Miranda asked.

“Mhmm.”

“Still not finished with Adam?” Miranda guessed.

“I didn’t even get his number,” Blake said.

“You could go in and _ask_ him for it,” Miranda said. “Good Lord, after a week of flirting and you forcing me to talk with _Christina_ about him, it’s least you could do. He seems interested in you for whatever reason. Ask him out before he comes to his senses.”

“You always know what to say,” Blake told her.

Miranda smiled. “He’d be lucky to have you. But Carrie and I would like to coo over what an adorable couple you both make before we graduate. So if you could make a move on...”

“So impatient,” Blake tsked.

“Carrie has been telling me how much she ships you two since Day 1,” Miranda said. “She’ll be so disappointed his name is Adam. Your potential ship names are horrendous. Bladam, Adake...ugh.”

“Adake isn’t that bad,” Blake said.

Miranda stared at him. “I can’t even tell if you’re serious right now.”

Blake shrugged.

“Stop hesitating for whatever reason and go inside and get your guy,” Miranda urged. “Do it.”

“Your wish is my command,” Blake said. Miranda’s ‘finally’ went largely ignored. Blake entered the SU, walking slowly through the constant mass of people. Blake always like the vantage point his height usually offered him. But now, Blake just felt lost. He suddenly sympathized with all the hay-needle searchers.

Where could Adam be?

“Hey, Shelton!”

Blake jerked, blinking as Adam emerged from the mass of people and proceeding to tug him to a nearby bench.

“Blake Shelton, the Okie that somehow wound up at a California college,” Adam continued.

Blake grinned, glancing at his watch. “That didn’t even take ten minutes.”

“I told you, my resources are fucking awesome,” Adam said.

“Did Christina tell you?” Blake guessed.

Adam’s triumphant gaze dimmed slightly. “Maybe.”

“She told me about you too.”

“She’s a meddler,” Adam said. “Using us as her playthings.”

“Is she a meddler?” Blake asked. “She hasn’t exactly meddled us into doing anything.”

Adam smiled sheepishly. “I had to sacrifice a few favors so she would tell me about you.”

“Really? Like what?”

The familiar red tinge painted Adam’s cheeks. “Her art class needed a human model. Apparently, my tattoos will be ‘perf.’ ”

“Just a regular human model?” Blake questioned.

Adam’s blush darkened. “Yep.”

“Mhmm,” Blake hummed. “Maybe I’ll stop by.”

“I think not,” Adam protested. “My nudeness is not appropriate first date material.”

Blake beamed. “First date, huh?”

“Fuck yeah we’re dating,” Adam said. Adam’s hazel eyes flickered away from Blake. “Unless you don’t...”

“Adam, I wanted to spend more time with you the second you plowed into me,” Blake said.

“You’re so cheesy,” Adam said, his soft smile negating his scoffing words.

“You make me cheesy,” Blake said, scooting closer to the smaller man.

Adam giggled. “You’re a fucking moron.”

“I don’t think name calling is a positive way to start our relationship,” Blake said.

“You sexually harassed me earlier,” Adam reminded.

“I told you that my free hug status exempted me from such things,” Blake said.

“Ah yes, you’re an infamous ‘free hug’ criminal,” Adam said. “How sexy.”

Blake tipped his imaginary cowboy hat at Adam. “So, now that we’re dating, does that mean I can finally hug you?”

A mischievous glint entered Adam’s eyes. “I don’t know. Hugging seems more _second date_ territory...”

Adam squeaked as Blake lurched across the bench, standing up and dragging Adam into a hug. Blake wrapped his arms around the smaller man, dipping his head down towards Adam’s neck. Adam’s arms were tight as he clung to Blake. Fuck, Adam fit so neatly in his arms.

“You’re a good height for this,” Blake murmured next to Adam’s ear.

“I’m ignoring that potential short joke because you’re a fantastic hugger,” Adam mumbled back.

“You could’ve had this _days_ ago,” Blake said, releasing. “Don’t you regret it?”

Adam’s eyes danced. “I think it was better that I made you work for it.”

Blake shook his head, intertwining their hands together as they walked toward Adam’s gawking friends. Jesse waved. “Cocky rock stars...”


End file.
